Psychesfairó̱n
Psychesfairó̱n (現実感の一つ会得の至上顕現万華鏡 (プシュケシルファリオン) Pushukeshirufarion; Greek for "Sphere of Empirical Consciousness & Thought", Japanese for "Looking Glass of the Supreme Manifestation of One's Version of Reality"), also known as "The World Egg Theory" (世界卵の理論, Sekai Tamago no Riron) by various intellectual minds and "Bounded Phantasm of Endless Futures" (常未来の有界幻夢, Tokomirai no Kokkai Genmu) by many caster and opponents, is considered to be one of the most powerful magics known throughout humankind. It's a Caster Magic of the highest order — being able to accomplish things that most in its class wouldn't be able to do alone. It's also said to have some sort of connection to , making it all the worthwhile to obtain. Used by various mages in ages past, it's said to impose the will of the caster onto the world around them, shaping it to their benefit. However, because of the power that it contained, it led to great amounts of conflict between various nations; this led to the creation of various disasters and the abrupt end of many lives. It was such that the knowledge of this unique form of magic was either sealed away or destroyed by many users, in fear of another disaster arising over it. This event would officially label it as a form of Lost Magic — being from the world for quite some time. It was later re-discovered by Suoh Aogami — its first wielder of the current era, and later examined by many scientists. It was theorized, and later confirmed, that it was derived from another powerful Lost Magic — Arc of Embodiment. By this logic, it would be classified as a Subspecies Magic. The re-emergence of this magic garnered the interest of many esoterologists, wanting to know the secrets behind such a powerful force; this made it an official subject of Esoterology. It's currently labelled as one of the most studied magics by scientists, mages, and esoterologists alike. It's a known fact that the only ones who have full understanding of this magic are the users themselves or people who have witnessed it being used; it's such that users and/or witnesses have been labelled as "Realizers" (夢の功績幻想の駆逐世界の征服者 (リアライザ) Riaraiza; lit. "Achievers of Dreams, Vanquishers of Illusions, and Conquerors of the World"). Because of the magic's discovery & the complexity behind it, there are a few known Realizers. This makes them one of the most valued individuals in the entire world; it would also make them questionable targets for those seeking knowledge of this magic's immense power and vast potential. Descriptions Classifications It's been confirmed that there are four known classifications of mentalscapes — each one following a certain principle. However, the nature of such mentalscapes are pre-conceived notions about the user's own thoughts about the world around them. Such nature helps give birth to the powers of their mentalscapes, thus the powers help clarify which category such scapes fall into. It's said that the classifications can also help a researcher understand how the caster thinks overall; such a breakthrough can be used to aid in that person's understandings, and possibly lead to the creation of and the deepening of a possible connection. However, this can only happen if the caster desires such a bond. Nonetheless, such possibilities can bring about a possible future when people can understand one another easily and on a much higher level. *'Mosōhisōdama' (も想非想球, "sphere of neither perception nor non-perception"): *'Nashikotama' (なし事球, "sphere lacking anything"): *'Būgendaishitama' (無限識球, "sphere of infinite consciousness"): *'Kirinākāshama' (切り無いアーカーシャ球, "sphere of boundless space"): List of Mentalscapes Note: This is a list of mentalscapes. After applying and creating your version of a mentalscape, put it down here and follow the proper sections, listing them accordingly. It would help if you read the article before listing anything here. That way, it would everything neat and tidy. Trivia *The name of this spell is an alternate spell of the word . In Greek, it's broken down and translated as νοῦς (nous "mind") and σφαῖρα (sphaira "sphere"). The Noosphere is considered to be "sphere of human thought"; it's originally a concept that was thought of by in 1922 in his book — . It's said that the term also came about when it was first said by , after he and Teilhard listened to one of Vernadsky's lectures at the Sorbonne — the official name for the University of Paris. According to the theory of , the noosphere is the third in a succession of phases of development of the Earth, after the geosphere (inanimate matter) and the biosphere (biological life). Basically, this term refers to the development and physical manifestation of human thought, which is considered to be a lengthy and prolonged process that takes many centuries to properly grow and develop. *Because of how powerful this form of magic is considered, it's limited to two per user. No exceptions. *This is heavily based on the concepts of the Reality Marbles from the TYPE-MOON series. *All thanks goes to Ash for allowing me to make this part of his Esoterology article. *Something not originally intended by the author, this can be seen as a form of reality warping — as it allows the user to freely shape the world around them to a certain extent. Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Under Construction Category:Ancient Spell Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Uncategorized Magic